Voltage and current oscillations and electromagnetic interference (EMI) can develop in circuits with high-speed switches. Oscillation damping can be achieved by the design of wire traces and other types of damping circuits. U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0068751 A1 entitled “Floating Trace on Signal Layer” by Kim et al. describes a printed circuit board (PCB) having a floating trace on a signal plane that provides impedance damping and reduces resonance between voltage planes.